Luke Evans
Luke Evans was born to Yvonne and David Evans on April 15, 1979, in Aberbargoed, a small town in the Rhymney Valley, South Wales. He was an only child. At the age of seventeen, he moved to Cardiff, where he studied under the supervision of Louise Ryan, an established singing coach. In 1997, he won a scholarship to The London Studio Centre in Kings Cross, London. He graduated in 2000. Role in the Hobbit He plays Bard the Bowman in the film adaptations of The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug and The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies. He also plays his character's ancestor, Girion, Lord of Dale, in a brief flashback. Other Roles In 2008, he landed his most significant theatre role playing Vincent in the play Small Change written and directed by Peter Gill at the Donmar Warehouse, it was significant in that he gained recognition from film casting directors and US agencies from this play and he was also nominated for the Evening Standard award for best newcomer because of his performance in Small Change. Later that same year he did his second show at the Donmar Warehouse, Piaf, in which he played Yves Montand. Evans got his first film audition aged thirty. In 2009, he landed his first film, playing the Greek god Apollo in the 2010 remake Clash of the Titans. And as the Sheriff of Nottingham's thug in Robin Hood, alongside Matthew Macfadyen (whom he would later play alongside again in The Three Musketeers), and played handyman and good guy Andy, in director Stephen Frears' film Tamara Drewe, based on Posy Simmond's comic strip. Evans went on to portray DI Craig Stokes in Blitz (2011), the film adaptation of Ken Bruen's novel of the same name, in which he starred with Jason Statham and Paddy Considine. In early 2010, he shot the independent movie, Flutter, directed by Giles Borg. Evans played the Musketeer Aramis in Paul W. S. Anderson's version of The Three Musketeers (filmed in 2010 and released in 2011). He was cast in a lead role in Tarsem Singh's Greek epic, Immortals (2011), in which he played the King of the Gods, Zeus. And at the end of 2010, he took a role opposite John Cusack in James McTeigue's film The Raven, replacing Jeremy Renner. In the film, released in 2012 and set in mid-19th century Baltimore, Evans played Detective Emmett Fields, who investigates a series of murders alongside Cusack's Edgar Allan Poe. Shooting took place in Budapest and Serbia in November 2010. In 2011, he shot No One Lives, a psychological horror film directed by Ryuhei Kitamara, in New Orleans, and began the filming for The Hobbit as Bard the Bowman . In 2013, Evans played the antagonist Owen Shaw in Fast & Furious 6 and was cast in the title role of Dracula in Universals new epic. he has also landed the role of Eric Draven in the reboot of The Crow. External Links * Category:Actors Category:The Hobbit films actors de:Luke Evans es:Luke Evans fr:Luke Evans pl:Luke Evans ru:Люк Эванс Category:Welsh actors